


Firebenders Aren't Filtered

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Jet and Zuko make out during their swordfight.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Firebenders Aren't Filtered

Jet had the curved edges of both hooks wrapped around Zuko’s neck, the latter being splayed across one of the unoccupied tea shop tables in the midst of their fight. The Freedom Fighter had a knee planted in between his thighs to further snare him while his enraged countenance was mere inches from Zuko's.

That is, until the shorter boy arched himself up to close the distance between them.

Jet remained unresponsive before shortly releasing the pressure of his hooks from Zuko's throat, dropping them onto the ground beside the latter’s with a clank as he turned his head more to the side to kiss him back properly.

The pair ignored the faint giggles and disapproving expressions from the patrons that remained in the shop, unlike Iroh who was busy trying to fit the pieces of a copper teapot back together which had broken at some point during Jet and Zuko’s swordfight.

One Dai Li agent that had arrived at the scene before the others simply stood near the open entrance to the shop before walking away, muttering something about teenagers.

Both boys were now aggressively removing each other’s clothes atop the wooden surface of the table and disturbed customers started to hastily rush out of the shop before leaving coins where they sat. Pao on the other hand, happily piled up dispersed tips given to their server.


End file.
